Book 1: Clara Riddle
by hyper-active-angel-in-training
Summary: Clara Riddle was no ordinary girl. She has a secret that only one person knows about. But will Harry Potter, the boy who lived, come in and change everything? They will share a friendship that could be deadly.
1. Chapter 1: Sorting Ceremony

**A/N: Hey I know that there are probably a lot of Harry Potter fan fictions out there, but I had to get this one off my chest. You see there have been a lot of Harry Potter dreams I have had and I stared as Clara Riddle. Clara will be explained throughout the whole "Book", and please tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Because if I am I'll correct it immediately, even if I have to take the whole story down and lock it away, and again I just had to get this off my chest. Oh, next chapter I will have Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Clara come in and talk. Thank you.**

**I just got a review and the person is right. I was being dumb! Okay rewrite!**

**By the way thank you to the special reveiwer! **

Chapter 1

Sorting Ceremony

"They will be arriving shortly Miss Riddle don't you worry." Professor Dumbledore calmly said. He stood a short distance away from me. He always seemed to not want to be around me for long. Yet he would always have someone to watchover me, to keep me in check.

I looked up at him and just nodded my head. I have lived here at Hogwarts since I could remember and so didn't have to take the Hogwarts Express here. It was nerve raking just standing here by the doors and waiting for the other students to arrive. I took Dumbledore's hand and squeezed.

He immediatly took his hand from my grasp. "Oh, not to tight Miss Riddle."

So there we were, standing and waiting. It started to get cold so I wrapped my cloak tightly around my person and shifted from side to side.

"Miss Riddle I must go now and prepare for the students arrival. Will you be alright all by your lonesome?"

"No worries there Professor, I'll be with the girl." Professor McGonagall had crept up beside Professor Dumbledore. He wasn't startled at all. He was so use to Professor McGonagall's quick appearances. I on the other hand had jumped up so far I could have touched the ceiling of the entrance hall.

"G-good evening Professor McGonagall." I whispered.

"Good evening Clara." She smiled down at me. I swear I am the only one who receives smiles from her. I mean her true smiles.

"Okay Minerva. Miss Riddle." With a wave of his hand, as he walked up the stairs, he disappeared.

"Professor?" I looked up at McGonagall.

"Yes dear." She said back staring at the main doors.

"Do you think…the other children will like me?"

She looked down at me and smiled again. "Of course they'll like you child. The other students do don't they?"

She had me there. I have a lot of friends in almost all the years and in every house, except Slytherin. The older students would call me the mascot of Hogwarts, even though the true mascot is a hog.

"Okay, thank you Professor."

"Any time child, any time."

The distinct sound of horse hooves on gravel came in from the closed main door. I smiled thinking of all the friends I would make. Then, with sudden shyness, I slid behind Professor McGonagall, hiding from the doors.

"Miss Clara, the first years aren't here yet."

"There not?"

"Heavens no child, they arrive by boats on the lake."

My brain started to work then. I knew that. I've known that ever since I was little. I've lived here all my life. Silly me.

I slid out from behind Professor McGonagall as the main doors burst open with the first arrivals of the older kids. I waved at them all as they saw me standing with McGonagall. They smiled and waved back.

"It's your first year isn't it Clara?" Penelope Clearwater of Ravenclaw asked me. I nodded my head.

"Well, well. Hello first year." A Slytherin fifth year called.

"Pay no attention to him Miss Riddle." Percy Weasley of Gryffindor said. If Percy was here that meant….

"Clara!" Two voices shouted. I turned to see Fred and George strut over to me.

Fred and George Weasley were the two older students I was actually happy to see. They always brought fun and exictment into these drab halls of Hogwarts. I mean Hogwarts can be pretty mysterious, but not as mysterious as Fred and George makes them.

"Fred, George! How was summer?" I asked

"It was wicked." Fred said.

"We brought a lot of "dangerous" stuff to play with." George said.

"You have to let me help you. I can this year. I'm a student." I said

"We'll think about it." They said together. Then were gone.

"I don't know why you hang out with them. A bunch of misfits if you ask me, and they're own brothers." Percy said.

With that Penelope and Percy went into the Great Hall. The older students started to thin out as they all went into the Great Hall. Soon Professor McGonagall and I were the only ones left in the entrance way.

I could here foot falls on the gravel outside. They were finally here! I hurriedly ran to the open door and looked out. The first years were assembling up to the door. Professor McGonagall came up behind me and barked.

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE!" I shied away.

The first years assembled into the entrance hall and stopped talking amongst themselves. A few looked at me with curiosity as I looked at them and the others didn't pay much attention to me at all. That's alright, not all of them would like me.

"Listen up. Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term feast will begin **after **you are sorted into your houses. The houses consist of Gryffindor, watched over by me, Hufflepuff, watched over by Professor Sprout, Ravenclaw, watched over by Professor Flitwick, and Slytherin…" She said this houses name with a little bit of loathing in her voice. "…watched over by Professor Snape. Now your house will be your home while you are here at Hogwarts and your house will be your family of sorts. You will take classes with your house and sleep in your house dormitory.

"Triumphs in class or around the school will earn your house some points, while rule breaking will take points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup." She closed her eyes and went on. "Now the ceremony will take place in a few minutes. Wait here while I go prepare." With this she went into the Great Hall.

I looked around at the students they looked nervous. I smiled to myself, I know all this stuff and know what house I want to be in. I was aiming for Gryffindor.

Someone clearing their throat near by had me turning around. A girl with a bushy mane of brown hair was standing there staring at me. I looked her up and down thinking of what she could possibly want.

"Yes." I said.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Clara Riddle." I stated simply.

"Why weren't you on the train?" She asked.

"Well I live here, at Hogwarts. I've lived here ever since I could remember."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well in, Hogwarts, A History, it never mentioned that someone could live here."

"Yeah, so, that means…." I trailed off.

"It doesn't mean anything. Its just it should state in the book that someone could live here at Hogwarts if they wanted to." She said smugly.

"Well maybe they didn't tell you this so people wouldn't swarm here and take up space." I said. "Or maybe they don't want anyone to know so people like you could ponder over it."

"Well that's just plain silly." She scoffed and was off talking to some other girl.

"Way to go mate." A voice said behind me. I turned to see a boy with flaming read hair. I got excited, this must be a Weasley. "She was like that on the train to. Couldn't get her to shut up. My hats off to you."

"Well thank you. You wouldn't be a Weasley now, would you?"

"Yeah, so what if I am." He sounded affronted.

"No, no. Don't get me wrong. I just know your brothers Fred and George is all."

"Oh, well then yes I am." He sounded proud. He could change his moods like a girl can change clothes.

"Wicked! I love your brothers. They always made me laugh when they were here." I took his hand and shook it. "Clara, Clara Riddle."

"Ron Weasley." He stated simply. "Oh, can't forget about Harry."

"Harry?" I thought he was talking about a pet rat or something, but what I saw was not a rat. He pulled a scrawny boy out of the throng of kids. His hair was a disarray of black wisps and his eyes were so green I could stare at them forever and still love them.

"Hello." He said simply.

"Hi." I said.

"Oh come on. Be more cheerful about it." Ron said.

I smiled at them both and was about to introduce myself properly to this boy when Professor McGonagall came in and shushed everyone. I looked at her. She had a list of names in one hand and had a stool in her other hand.

"It is time." She said simply.

We all followed her into the Great Hall in two single filed lines. The noise in there was tremendous. Everyone was talking or trying to talk over people. Even the teachers were joining in. Professor McGonagall, once we were up to the front, motioned us to stop and stand where we were.

A hush fell over the entire room as McGonagall put the stool down and pulled a hat from her cloak. She set it down on the stool and it began to sing. It was a beautiful song. About the four founders of the school and how they went there separate ways, how the hat was made and its job to sort the first years into their houses. Then it stopped.

"When I call your name, you will come up to the stool and put the hat on. Alfred, Kimberly!"

A shy little girl went up to the stool and put the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. A wild cheering came from the far side of the room.

I didn't pay much attention I was too entranced with the hat. Then I heard Professor McGonagall shout:

"Malfoy, Draco!" A blonde boy strutted up to the hat and about put it on when it shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!" Wow was all I thought.

So on and so forth until….

"Potter, Harry!"

WHAT! I looked around wildly for the Potter boy only to see the dark haired boy next to me walk up to the stool. Ron laughed at the look on my face.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table went mad.

"Riddle, Clara!" I felt my face heat up. I hated to get in front of people. I walked up to the stool and picked up the hat then sat down. I put it on my head and immediately:

_"So, I am finally put on _your_ head."_ He said it like I was royalty or something. "_I think I shall put you in Slytherin, like your ancestry wants me to."_

"No." I whispered. "I want to go to Gryffindor."

_"Are you sure? Your power would blossom into a flower if you were to go into Slytherin."_

I shook my head no.

_"Okay…_GRYFINDOR!" There was a great cheer from the Gryffindors. I could hear Fred and George distinctively over the cheer say:

"Yeah! We got the mascot!" I giggled.

As I walked over to the table and sat across from Harry, McGonagall shouted out some other person's name. I was too preoccupied with the boy across from me to pay much attention. I tapped the table for his attention. He looked at me with his green eyes.

"Hello again." I said.

"Hey." He said.

"So you're Harry Potter."

"Yes."

"Cool. I'm Clara." I smiled warmly. "Don't worry. I won't freak out like the others do, although there may be the occational shreek of surprise upon seeing you."

"Thanks." He sounded like he would pass out.

"Cheer up."

"Hey you guys." Ron came to sit next to Harry. "I'm starved. Where's the food?"

"It will be here in a minute."

"Oh…will someone bring it in?" Harry asked.

"No, you'll see." I stared at my plate and the other two did the same.

"Dig in." Boomed Dumbledore's voice. The plates filled with food. Roast beef filled my plate, with a side of corn and mashed potatoes with turkey gravy.

"Wicked." Ron said. He quickly finished his plate and went for seconds. Harry dug in like he hasn't eaten in two years while the other students just ate and talked.

"So Clara, who are your parents?" Harry asked me.

"Umm…I don't know. My mother was killed in child birth and my father died when I was about one year old. I was adopted and raised here."

"Really, you're not pullin' our chain are you?" Ron asked.

"No I'm not. I've lived here for as long as I can remember. Hogwarts is my home." I smiled at all the memories with the teachers here.

"Yeah, she's Hogwarts mascot." Fred put in.

"Uh huh, she knows everything about Hogwarts, even its dark secrets." George said.

"Don't put such a lie in their heads George." I said. "I don't know everything. Hogwarts is a mystery in itself."

They laughed and resumed eating and plotting. I shook my head at their silliness and went back to my conversation with Ron and Harry.

"Any way…yeah. Harry I know about your parents." He looked away. "But tell me about them anyway. There must be some one year old memory stuck in there."

"Well…I remember a green flashing light. That's about all."

With that the food disappeared from the plates and Dumbledore stood up to make his after dinner announcements. Everyone paid astute attention to him like he was a god. I just stared at the wall. He didn't like it when istared at him.

"Welcome all to the new students and welcome back to the old." He began. "First years note that the forest at the edge of the grounds is off limits. Quidditch try outs will be held in two weeks. And finally, I must tell you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to all students. That is unless you want to suffer a most…painful death. Now off to bed." With his speech done Dumbledore turned to talk with Professor McGonagall.

"Do you think he was joking about the third floor corridor thing?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so." I said. "I know Dumbledore. He usually tells you why you can't go somewhere. Weird."

"First year Gryffindors this way please. First year Gryffindors!" Percy shouted.

We all followed him to the seventh floor corridor and to the picture off the Fat Lady. I loved this portrait. She was always fun to talk to.

"Pixie Corn." Percy said before she could ask "Password?". She swung open and admitted us into the Gryffindor common room. It smelled of polished sandal wood and hickory smoke. I loved it.

"Girls your dormitories of to the left, boys to the right, please enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." With that Percy left for the boys dormitories on the right.

"G'night boys." I said to Harry and Ron.

"Good night Clara." They chimed in together.

I followed the group of first year girls to our dormitory. They talked all the way up to the door excluding me. I grunted and pushed past them because they weren't opening the door. I pushed it open and saw the most beautiful room in the whole castle.

It had five four poster beds with light green hangings. There were cushy tan chairs in between each bed, one for each of us, with a lamp and table. Sandal wood chests were at the end of each bed already filled with our things. I went to the bed without a trunk because I didn't need one. As I went I noticed we had a fire pit in the middle of the room.

"Well we might as well turn in girls." Hermione said.

I glared over at her. Who died and made here queen bee. But I listened and changed into my silk sleeping gown and turned in. I was tired any way.


	2. Chapter 2: Schedules and Deals

A/N: This is the part where Harry totally shows everybody up

**A/N: This is where you read how Clara really feels about the whole living at Hogwarts bit. She loved it, but didn't. Read to find out why! Sorry the chapter is a bit short….Y.Y**

**hyper-active-angel-in-training: SUGAR! Must have SUGAR!**

**Clara: You don't need sugar. You know fully well what that stuff does to you!**

**hyper-active-angel-in-training: Please! (pulls out a knife) Must have SUGAR!**

**Clara: Please enjoy the story! I must help Harry and Ron contain hyper-active-angel-in-training. (runs up to them, tackles hyper-active-angel-in-training)**

**Hermione: hyper-active-angel-in-training does not own any of the Harry Potter books. If she did I think we would all be dead by now.**

Chapter 2

Schedules and Deals

I woke up to sunlight streaming in from the window seat next to my bed. I slowly sat up to see Hermione dressed and ready to go, reading a book on her bed. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Opening the chest at the end of my bed I took out my school uniform and put it on.

"I see you're up." Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

"How can you _see_ that I'm up if your nose is buried in that book?" I asked.

Hermione glared at me and went on reading. I rolled my eyes again and walked to the door. I wondered downstairs to see only a few people in the common room. Walking over to one of the tables I heard my name being shouted.

"Clara!"

Fred and George made there way over to me with a bag filled with who knew what. They stopped in front of me and gestured for me to follow them over to the tapestry of the Raging Gryffin of Nox. We quickly disappeared behind it.

"Okay Clara." Fred began.

"You said you wanted to help us with something right?" George said.

"Well, now's your chance." Fred ended.

I looked at them with surprise. I thought they wouldn't go through with me being in one of their schemes. They usually do them will Lee Jordan.

"Uh…okay. But what about Lee?"

"Oh, He's doing something else for us." They chimed in.

"Okay then. What is the evil deed in need to do?"

"Okay, first we need you to distract Filch on the first floor, maybe the dungeon." Fred said.

"Then, you need to go into a girls bathroom and hide." George said.

"We'll do the rest." They chimed.

"Okay, distract Filch. What time?"

"Around noon." Fred said.

"That's perfect! I have Potions at noon. So I can make a distraction down in the dungeon and slip into class."

"Perfect!" They chimed.

"Thanks Clara." George said.

With that they left the secret tapestry room. I followed about a few minutes later, so as to not to attract attention, and ran into Harry.

"Hey Harry." I said.

"Hey Clara. What were you doing?"

"Nothing." I evaded the subject. "Let's go eat." I grabbed his arm and pulled him out to the seventh floor corridor.

He immediately pulled away from my grasp and rubbed his scar.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My scar feels funny." He said.

"Oh. Let me see." I grabbed his hand away and looked at his scar. It was in the shape of a grapefruit. Just kidding it was a lighting bolt. "Looks fine to me."

"Well it stopped when I pulled from your grasp."

"But I'm grabbing you right now."

"Then I don't know what it was."

I let go of him and we started down the corridor to the grand staircase. We were half way down when we were swamped by Ron.

"Hey you guys. You just left me in the common room."

"Sorry Ron." Harry said.

I walked on as if nothing happened. I was a little irked Ron had run in on my alone time with Harry. I can confide in you, I liked him.

"Come on you guys. Breakfast will get cold, and we don't want to miss our first class. It will be fun."

"How do you know what our first class is? We haven't even received our schedules yet." Ron asked.

"I live here remember. I practically know everything, but not you know _everything._"

"Oh."

We walked into the Great Hall. The fabulous smell of breakfast caressed our noses. I distinctly heard Ron's stomach growl.

"What Ron, didn't get enough to eat last night?" I joked.

"Well yeah. The food disappeared before I could get more." He said. I looked at him like he was someone alien.

"How much food do you need?" I asked as I dug into my steaming bowl of banana nut bread porridge.

"A lot." He simply stated.

I smiled into my bowl and looked up to see Harry staring off into space. I tapped the table to get his attention; I could feel this becoming a habit. He looked up with dazed eyes.

"What's up?"

"Yeah Harry. You've been kind of…you know…spacin' out since we've came down here."

"What a way to spell it out Ron." I said.

"I was just thinking about my scar really." Harry put in.

I looked at him with sad eyes. I know he thinks his scar prickling has something to do with me. All I did was grab him for goodness sakes. I didn't attack him!

"Your scar. What about it?" Ron just had to be nosy.

"It prickled when Clara grabbed my arm."

"Really? I wonder why." Ron looked over at me.

"That's what I want to know." Harry grabbed his attention again. They whispered to each other, making me feel left out.

"Please be quiet." I whispered. Something deep down inside of me had wanted them to be quiet. It didn't want them to talk about the scar and relating me to it. It felt evil, like it wanted to silence them for good. "Uh…hey the mails here." I pointed up at the ceiling.

Owls of all sorts started to fly down to the tables and land in front of their owners. Several owls landed around us, but we never did see our own owls. I searched the ceiling for Artimus, my Horned Owl, but didn't see a feather.

"Schedules….schedules." Professor McGonagall came down the Gryffindor table handing out the schedules for this semester. When she reached us she looked down in surprise. "Usually first years aren't up so early." She said. "Here are your schedules anyway." She handed them to us then went on down the table.

"It's not that weird." I said. "I've seen tons of first years up early."

"Maybe not this early into the year though." Ron Said.

"Okay, I'll give you that."

We looked down at our schedules. I got excited because of the first class.

_First Year Gryffindor Schedule_

_First Hour: 9:00 – 10:15 Flying / Madam Hooch_

_Second Hour: 10:20 – 11:35 Charms / Professor Flitwick_

_Lunch: 11:40 – 12:10 _

_Third Hour: 12:15 – 1:30 Potions / Professor Snape_

_Forth Hour: 1:35 – 2:55 Transfiguration / Professor McGonagall_

_Seminar: 3:00 – 5:55 Use This Time to Study_

_Dinner: 6:00 – 7:00_

_For the Remainder of the Day_

_Stay in Your Dormitory_

"Do you guys see what we have for First Hour?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I do." Ron said excitedly.

"But, I don't know how to fly." Harry put in. He sounded down.

"Awe, cheer up mate. Flying isn't that bad." Ron attempted to cheer Harry up.

I rolled my eyes at them. Boys could be so dramatic when they don't need to be. It was just flying. I flew since I was a little girl. Harry was just….

Harry grew up with muggles. So he wouldn't know what flying was like. I suddenly felt shamefaced. I should have known. Harry has never flown in his life.

"Harry, flying is really fun. You'll see. You'll take to it like a duck takes to water." I said. He cheered up a bit. I smiled suddenly realizing something.

I looked down at my watch to see that it was 7:45. The other first years wouldn't be down here until around 8:30.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to go talk to someone. I'll be back." I got up and walked out into the entrance hall.

I looked around to see no one there then went to the door that led down into the dungeon. I opened it and quickly walked down the stairs, my cloak whispering upon the stone. I ran down the dungeon corridor until I came to Snape's office. I knocked.

"Enter." Came a dreary voice. I opened the door and stepped in. "Why Clara, what a nice surprise."

"Cut it out Professor. I came to tell you that, I don't want to live in Hogwarts anymore."

"Why not?" He asked.

"You know fully well you are my godfather. I don't want to live somewhere I'm not wanted during the summer. Dumbledore is the only one here in the summer, besides the ghosts, and he doesn't like to be around me at all. I wonder these corridors being bored all summer until the students come. Plus I want to ride the train to Hogwarts like the rest of the students do. I want to come live with you."

"Why, suddenly, are you struck with this idea?" He asked.

"Because of Harry. He seems to love it here, and it's only the first day. The entire wizarding world knows that he lived with his muggle relatives. Hogwarts it the first place where he felt he belongs. I want to go to a place where I feel I belong. Hogwarts isn't it, in the summer anyways."

"You will have to give me some time to think about this Clara. You know fully well Dumbledore insist that you stay in Hogwarts. It is for your own safety, as well as the other witches and wizards around you. You know who you are."

"Yes, I know." I trailed off not wanting to admit it. "I'm Voldamort's daughter. I am the holder of…one of _them._"

"Right you are. Now it is 8:10. Go do something useful with your time besides bothering me."

I left.


End file.
